In The Dark Of Night
by WannabeCoffeeshop
Summary: "The world is crumbeling around your feet, yet you refuse to leave us. Why?" the dark suductive voice was intoxicating him to speak trufully.  "Because I can not leave the peices of my heart, it will kill me." came his shy whispered reply  fracturshipping
1. Chapter 1

So this has been bugging me for a long while now. Eventually this will be a fractureshipping story cuz there ain't enought of them out there.

1- pronounced Is-teme

2- meaning bad or awful

* * *

><p>The child, or young man, of six foot walked a path of winding and twisting rocks outlined by wild flowers in the feild outside the castle city. Turning around the youth gazed at stone wall and draw bridge. His once home, now falling apart at the seams. The wall suroneding the castle city was covered in wall vines and the top was jagged and showed signs of weathering and damage from failed invasions.<p>

Turning back towards the path the youth flipped his mid back length hair over his shoulder and started walking again.

"It was long ago wasn't it?" the youth sighed to himself, "The castle and city started to crumble when the raiders came, and stole the heart of the nation. That's when it started, if I remember right..."

***Flashback :3***

The white haired child was running around the catherdial ground with his friend, Malik Istema**(1).** Malik had long blonde hair, tanned skin which wasn't so unusual around that part of Africa. "Hurry up Bakura! Your so slow!" Malik giggled.

The white haired youth, named Bakura, pent over and started panting. He wasn't used to running so much. He didn't understand how his compainon was so energetic and seemed to not have a need for air.

"Hang on a moment, Malik. I don't have yopur oddly incredibale lung compacity." Bakura wheesed. Malik laughed bouncing up to Bakura rubbing his back.  
>But it all happened so fast.<p>

In the next moment there was screaming and people running towards the two children knocking them over, almost trampeling them. The children scrappped to their feet and started running cluching eachothers hands. Thy ran with the crowd not knowing what they were running from but running anyways.

Malik noticed an opening inbetween two buildings which he quickly pulled himself and Bakura into.

"Bakura, whats going on?" whimmpered Malik. He had lived fairly close to the palace with the higher up nobles so he knew little of crime and such.  
>Bakura senced Malik's fright and pulled him into a hug.<p>

"Don't worry Malik. I'll protect you." Bakura had lived close to the draw bridge in the bad side of town. He was less naive than Malik but yet was still naive.  
>Just as quickly as the panick had come it was gone, but it was calm. If anything it was more chaotic now.<p>

"Where's the heart?" screamed one gaurd.

"Do you think that's what the raiders were after?" asked a second.

Then a heart wretching scream echoed from the palace, "The prince! Where is my baby?" Cried the Queen.

***End Of Flashback***

"That's when everything started to go rye**(2)**." Bakura reajusted his sack with the few bolongings he owned and walked towards the forest.

"Took you long enough..." chuckled a voice from the forest.

"I would have though I would have been first guess I was wrong." Bakura chuckled back.

Stepping into the light, Malik's blonde hair shimmered. His hair now reached is waist and now instead of the little child look, he had a slight muscle build to him.

"Shut it Bakura." Malik bent down and grabbed his sack and Bakura and he both walking into the forest together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Insanity: yes I know this took forever to get this chapter out but I finally got a day off from school and my laptop wasn't being stupid today!**

**Sanity: yes we know that's a crap ass excuse but thats it.**

**Both: Do we look like we own shit?**

**FuckChuBitches**

The day was just turning to twilight as Bakura and Malik walked the dirt path from the crumbeling grounds of the castel city.

"Are you going to miss it?" Malik asked. They had stopped for a few minutes so Malik could pull up his waist long hair. Bakura left his hair down prefering not to look anything like a girl. During this time Bakura had turned around and was looking at the colasping city that had been their home.

Bakura scoffed. "As if. Why in the fuck would I miss it?" He turned towards Malik. His eyes balzed a brown tined red.

Malik shrugged. "Dunno. It was just the way you were looking back. I was thinking you might had had regret or something." Malik reagusted his pack onto his back. His hair now pulled into a high pony tail.

"Lets just go." Bakura kicked a rock then walked past Malik at a faster speed then they were walking before. He didn't have regret, he told himself. Why would he miss being treated like shit by the palace gaurds and having to steal just to eat.

"Bakura slow down!" Malik yelled al least twenty paces behind his white haird friend. Normaly he wasn't this slow. Either Bakura was pissed or he just wanted to get going as fast as possible.

"Damn it I said slow down!" Malik yelled once again. This time Bakura did stop.

Once Malik caught up they walked together side by side at a slower pace, and acward silance hung between them.

"So. What's on your mind?" Malik finally asked no longer able to stand the silance. He never was opne for silance. Malik was always lively and loud so it bugged him to no extent to be quiet for more than three minutes. Bakura had once told him that he talked in his sleep which Malik denied to this very day.

"Hum?" Bakura wasn't paying attention to his blond friend.

Malik run infront of Bakura and stopped in his path. Bakura wasn't normaly that out of it.

"What the fucks your problem, Bakura?" Malik nearly yelled. He'd had it. Bakura had been distracted alot latley and had bearly been talking for weeks. It had to end! Malik wasn't going to put up with it anymore!

"Nothing! Now get out of my way!" Bakura yelled shoving Malik out of his way. In truth he was worried. Noone had every left the city without being tracked down and killed. Noone understood why that happened. Some said it was because the Queen refused to lose and subjects after what happend all those years ago with her son.

"Nothing my ass! I bet you just as worried about _it_ as I am!" Malik yelled. This made Bakura stop cold. Malik knew he hit the nail on the head.

"Shut up Malik! How could I not be worried?" Bakura turned around facing Malik. His face was down cast in anger and fright. His face telling the anger. His eyes showing the fright that his face wasn't.

"Bakura we'll be okay. I promise. I might not know much about the world or how it works but I promise we'll be okay." Malik said moving foward the few steps to Bakura. He wrapped his arms around him into a tight hug. Like Bakura had done for him those years ago.

Bakura stood motionless fopr a few moments before wrapping his arms around Malik's waist and squeezing tight. He didn't know how Malik had always read him like a book but most of the time he was gratful to have someone who knew him so well.

"Thanks Mal. Thank you for coming with me. Thank you for being my friend." Bakura squeezed just a bit tighter then pulled back still keeping a lose grip on Malik's waist. He looked into Malik's eyes. They held compasion and understanding surronded by lavender.

Removing one hand from Malik's waist, Bakura moved it to cup Malik's cheek. Malik nuzzeled into Bakura's hand not breaking eye contact with Bakura. They both moved together slowly and their lips connected. At first it was innocent and caring, yet slowly grew into a passionate thing.

Breaking apart for air Bakura smirked as Malik panted for air.

"Let's get going." Bakura smiled. A genuion smile.

Malik smiled back and laced his hand with Bakura's. And off they walked into the forest.

Unknown to them, they were being watched. A shrouded figure in the forest lines stood at the forest's edge.

He smirked to himself. He had to report this to his king.

The man quickly turned and jumped apon his horse and rode throught the forest. Following twists and turns that would lead him to the camp. It would only be a matter of time.

Reaching his destination after riding for ten minutes he jumped off his stead. Standing he stroked the mare's neck whispering, "Good girl." then walked to the biggest tent in the middle of camp. He stood infront of it, admiring the tent.

It was red, a very dark red, with a lining of gold. Two big torches stood infront of the entrance which was opened slightly. It reached higher than any of the other tents in the camp and was by far the most fancy.

"I request and adience with my king." the man spoke unwavering and powerful.

"Then come." spoke a soft voice that now stood infront of him. The figure was small and petiet almost femainate looking. The skin was snow white with hair to match that cascaded down their back to the back of their knees. they wore a tunic of the highest quality fabric, silk, dyed a pure white and long silk pants that were white aswell. The feet on the other hand were bare.

The man stood, "Thank you for awnsering my request Ryou."

"Don't thank me, Marik. Thank the king, Akefia." Ryou said matter of factly then turned on his heals and entered then tent.

**End Chapter**

**Insanity: thoughts comments fave review?**

**Sanity: I'm kinda suprised at how long she made this chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

Marik smirked at the whittete as he turned and walked back into the large tent.

"Of course bunny..." Marik chuckled under his breath as he dodged the vase that was thrown at him from inside the tent. Ryou really did like his nickname.

After his quick "Hit the deck!" movment Marik stood and brushed himself off and walked into the tent.

"Marik how many times have you almost been killed by Ryou for calling him such things?" a voice resonated from the darkness of the inside of the tent.

"Not enough times apperently." Ryou growled stepping out from the smoke, with the smoke swirling around him making him look like a fallen angel. "By the way you're getting me a new vase to replase the one I just broke." I smirk broke out over Ryopu's face as Marik's fell. Ryou had expensive tastes and that vase wasn't going to be easy to replace. And Marik was going to take a punishment from Ryou for not replaceing it fast enough...no matter how sexy he looked covered wi sweat holding a whip.

"Of course Ryou." Marik hung his head.

"Not so gung-hoe now are we?" an arm wrapped around Ryou's wasit emerging from the smoke aswell. The man was tall, six foot four at the shortest, a well toned chest and whild white hair that matched his maddening smirk and Ryou's except shoulder length. He wore a red cloak. with an off-white shati. A scar of a double crossed T marred his right cheek yet didn't ruin the look of the man, it oddly made him more exotic looking. Chest and magority of his legs exposed. This cinical man was nonew other than the Thief King Akefia.

"Of course not my king. Who would be when facing a whip in Ryou's hand." Marik winked at Ryou, while Ryou's face reddened slightly.

"That's not what your cock sayes after your punishment." Ryou smikred, his face losing all traces of red, "And do I not always atone for what I've done to you?"

"Of course you do Ryou, he's just being a wuss." Akefia laughed, removing his arm from Ryou's waist to stand infront of his loyal servent. "So Marik, you don't usully stop by camp for just a round of sex, what is it?" Akefia's tone had lost it's joking manner and took to seriousness.

"My King, and My Queen, as I was scouting not long ago, I saw two figures. One oddly resembling our dear Queen, and the other resembling myself. They are headed this way my leige, what shall I do?" Marik had bowwed low during his speech, he may had been on very good terms with the two but he still had to respect the two.

"My King? What are we too do? We just sat up camp and I don't want to leave just yet! I like this area." Ryou stood nexst to his husband gripping his arm.

"My dear Queen, do not fret. These two stangers will not make us leave since you like it here so much. Marik!" barked the Thief King, "you will capture the two if the get any where near this site. You will bring them to me, unharmed, and Ryou and I shall decide what to do with them. Is that understood?"

"Of course my King." Marik bowwed slightly lowwer.

"Oh for Ra's sake! Get up!" Ryou said while throwing on of the many pillows at Marik. "You make me feel weird when you actully show me respect." Ryou said crossing his arms, his face, yet again, slightly red.

Marik and Akefia chuckled.

Rising from his spot Marik glided over to Ryou and slid his arms around the child encasing him in his arms. "The good kind of weird?" Marik smirked.

Out of the dark Akefia slipped his arms around Ryou's shoulders, making Ryou jump slightly.

"You think I'd be used to that after sixteen years." Ryou shuddered as Akefia started a trail of light kisses down his neck.

"You would think..." Marik said claming the youngers lips for his own, his hands roaming of the silk covered hips.

"I think someone's over dressed for this party." The King smirked against his Queen's neck. Gripping the collar of Ryou's shirt with his teeth and ripped the fragile fabric from Ryou's neck. Exposing more of the creamy skin.

Ryou gasped as the cold air hit his quickly heating skin.

Marik took hold of the remaining fabric and ripped the rest away from Ryou's body, finishing what Akefia started. His hands now roaming over the exposed skin, he resived a seductive moan when he touched Ryou in the right spot.

Akefia reached over Ryou and wrapped his hand around Marik neck, pulling him forward into a lustful kiss, while he gripped Ryou around the waist and pulled the three of them back onto the soft feather filled bed that two of the three hadn't realised they had backed up towards.

-LineOfEpicness- (And a few hours later)

Malik sighed in bordome. "How much longer?" he whinned to Bakura, who was at least ten paces ahead of him.

"Untill we fin shelter." Bakura grunted. Malik had been whinning for the past hour or so and he was quickly wearing on Bakura's pacientce. Bakura knew Malik was tired, hell, he was too. But did he honestly have to whine THAT much?

Hearing a plunk behind him, Bakura turned around too see Malik laying face down on the ground.

"Carry me?" Malik whispered ask Bakura approched him, peeking out through his mass of blonde hair.

Bakura sighed and slung Malik over his shoulder, carring him piggie-back.

"Happy?" Bakura growled.

"Very." Malik purred nuzzeling his face into Bakura's shoulder. "Thank you 'Kura."

"Just be glad your cute." Bakura laughed. Malik had always been like this. The body of a year old but the mentality of a seven year old. Yet Bakura still loved him all the same.

"Oh you know you love me." Malik purred, kissing a trail up Bakura's neck. Resulting in Bakura shivering involentarily.

"Malik, you had better stop before you start something you can't stop." Bakura growled pulling Malik from his back to under him on the ground. Both of his Malik didn't look the least bit confused, or frightened. Why would he when the pair had done this dance many times before.

Malik smirked looking up at Bakura, "Then don't stop." He leaned up and latched onto Bakura's neck.

Bakura groaned quickly sheading Malik of his clothing. Absording the body below him, Bakura whispered, "Beautiful." Making the tanned one blush slightly, yet unnoticably because of his dark skin-tone.

As Bakura shead his clothing and prepared to enter Malik a yell from behind them stopped their actions.

Bakura whipped his head back too look for the source of the interuption, while Malik looked over his shoulder.

Behind them stood three figures. The shortest of the three look like a crabon copy of Bakura, While the tallest (only because of his hair) looked like one of Malik.

"My King these are the two I told you of!" Yelled the spiky haired blonde. Pointing at Bakura and Malik, who were too shocked to move out of their compromising positions) and turned towards the last memeber of the trio who looked like a tan, shorted haired verson of Bakura.

"Well they certanily do look like you two." The last one spoke walking towards Bakura and Malik, "Even their sizes match!"

The shortest blushed, while the tallest ran over to look.

"So my Queen, what shall we do?" Asked the white tanned one.

The Queen put a hand to his jaw line and rubbed it slightly before closing his eyes and sighing quietly.

"We have no choice but too take them back to camp, My King." and with that the Queen walked back into the woods, with a slight limp the duo on the ground noticed, dissapearing into the dark.

"Don't mind him. He's just in a little bit of pain." the King laughed picking up Bakura, slingling him over his shoulder like a sack.

"Who knew that he could withstand so many rounds in one day and stll be able to walk with only a slight limp! Ryou is truly amazing!" the last sighed picking up Malik, cradeling him in his arms bridal style.

"I think introductions are in order since you so rudly kidnapped Malik and I in the middle of almost having sex." Bakura huffed, "And let me down so I can put on some clothes! I'm not going anywhere in the nude!" Bakura grumbled hitting the King in the back.

"Didn't seem to mind being nude a few moments ago." the King laughed but none the less dropped Bakura-none too gentaly-onto the ground. As why the blonde set Malik on his feet.

"A few moments ago I didn't know anyone was near us and none the less, spying!" Bakura huffed grabbing his pants from Malik's outstreached hand and pulled them onto himself.

"Sure. Well anyways...I'm Marik." the blonde, Marik, introduced himself bowing slightly as he did so.

"And I am The Thief King, Akefia." said t last one glancing down at Bakura.

"And the othere one?" Malik asked timidly after he had redressed himself.

"Other one?" a look of confusion washed over Marik face. Akefia rolled his eyes.

"That was my 'wife' The Queen, Ryou." Akefia had put actual air parenthesis around "Wife" when he had said that.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait...Ryou what?" Malik asked looking at the Thief King.

-EndingLine-

Insanity: whoot finally updated this! :D

Sanity: after how long?

Insanity: *brings out her flame thrower* shut it...

Sanity: geeze...

Insanity: sorry to everyone who was expecting a lemon in this chappy...my mommy was in the room and wouldn't leave me alone...I don't want her to read that...XD

Sanity: lame ass excuses...

Insanity: I'm sorry TT~TT

PS: go look and find me on Youtube :D I'm Insanitychanz even there XD 


End file.
